


Detention

by evilfox



Series: Some Kids [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次留堂</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

“准备好了吗？”Ororo即将发令。

Kurt微微前倾，做出像是准备起跑的样子。其实他不明白自己为什么要这样，也许因为他身旁的Peter摆出了这样的架势。

也许只是习惯。

在马戏团里长大，他也算得上“老把式（carny from carny）”了。他知道如何通过一个女游客的神情、打扮推断出她的“命运”，如何在高空的钢索上故意装作失去平衡的样子引来观众的惊呼，如何刷洗帐篷，如何给马匹换掌……但他从没上过学校，也没想过在学校里该做些什么。

有时候他会观察别的孩子们，试着搞清楚这些事。尽管他也发现了：模仿别人并不总是正确的选择。他也并不是这里唯一一个搞不清自己该做什么的人。

Ororo抬起手臂，用力向下一劈：

“开始！”

事情的起因是这样的：Peter认为，在短距离间他的速度能比Kurt的心灵传输更快。Jean认为这不可能，Scott则发表了一些支持Peter的论据。而Kurt对于这个问题没什么见解，他压根没听懂Scott在说什么，也许Scott唱反调只是为了让Jean对他高看一眼。讨论了一番后，大家一致同意实践出真知。

Jubilee设计了这个赛跑的实验。从学校东侧的公路起跑，穿过草坪进入校舍，终点是二层西南角的客房，也就是万磁王暂住的房间。大家都知道万磁王在学校里很少穿着战斗装备，他的头盔就放在床头柜上。不用说，先拿到头盔的人就是最快的。

Jean和Scott为此小赌了一把，谁输了就请对方看电影。这意味着无论结果如何他俩都会有一场约会。

为保证比赛的安全，Warren已经提前飞到万磁王的房间窗外确定了房内无人。

事实上，Warren对这场比赛相当积极。上个星期，他突然出现在学校上空，声称要和夜行者决一死战，外加一些关于踏平Xavier学校的狂妄言论，没过十分钟就被万磁王从天上抓下来摔了个脑震荡。他在入学注册表上签字的时候可能是被吓傻了。他仍然不敢正面挑战万磁王，但是听说有人要给万磁王添堵他是绝对支持的。

在接到Warren的安全信号之后，Ororo才发出了起跑的指令。

好吧。Kurt想。试试看吧。

他对自己的能力仍然没有十全的把握，为此他必须全神贯注。Hank曾向他提供了一些关于瞬移能力的解释，其中包含许多听上去颇为高深的名词，什么“超时空动力”“爱因斯坦-罗森桥”“亚原子”……大部分都超出了Kurt的理解范畴。也有一些他听懂了。Hank说：或许你的能力不仅限于这个世界的空间，或许有一天你将行走整个宇宙。

在某种理论中，每一次瞬移都是穿过无限时空的旅程。那听上去真酷。

Kurt无法用语言描述这旅程。好像在一瞬间听到、看到了万事万物，却又被这宇宙的信息“过载”而无法记述任何一点碎片。

下一个瞬间，他已经来到万磁王的床前。

我赢了。Kurt有点高兴地想。

而当他伸手去抓那紫红色的头盔时，另一只手并没比他慢一分一毫。他和Peter对面而立，头盔就像一根拔河绳似的被抓在他们中间。他们吃惊地互相看着，无从判断谁先到达。

这时房门被推开了。

“惨了。”他听到Peter嘀咕了这么一句。

万磁王本人用他那一贯的冷酷眼光盯着这两个闯入者。就算他一时看不明白他们在捣什么鬼，至少他能确定这些孩子不是来帮他打扫房间的。

Kurt的第一反应自然是逃跑。还没等他回过神来，他和Peter已经被头盔带着飞向万磁王手里。

他的朋友们有幸见证了接下来发生的一切：Kurt、Peter和Erik Lehnsherr同时闪现在刚刚起跑的地点，每人抓着一道头盔的边缘。

“是谁的主意？”Erik冷冷地问。

所有人都反射般地向后退了一步。万磁王不好惹，这一点连天启都能作证（如果他还活着）。

“我再问一遍，谁的主意？”

如果说马戏团和学校有什么相同之处，那就是他们都告诉Kurt：永远不能出卖朋友。

不过，即使他想出卖谁，也很难决定究竟谁该为这个恶作剧负责。

团队合作。他想到这个Raven在他们的训练课上经常强调的词。这是一个团队合作的恶作剧。

“很好。”万磁王说。

不，一点也不好。Kurt想。这是传说中杀人如麻的万磁王。我们要死了。

他感到大地在震动，就像万磁王准备把地下岩层里的金属元素都掏出来活埋这些孩子。

（Erik，别激动。）

“Charles？”显然，万磁王和大家一样听到了X教授的脑电波广播。震动停止了。

感谢上帝。Kurt想。

（别谢上帝，谢我。）Jean的声音出现在他脑海里，（是我向教授求救的。）

“别紧张，Charles，我只是吓吓这些小家伙。”万磁王轻松地说。

不，你根本就想杀了我们。惊魂未定的Kurt心想。

（我的学生由我来处理。如果他们造成了任何损失，你可以找我索赔。）

Erik笑了笑，露出令人不安的一排皓齿。他大概在脑子里和教授说了什么悄悄话。

（你们几个，全部留堂。）教授的脑电波之音听上去并不高兴。

“耶，和我没关系，”Peter幸灾乐祸，“我又不是学生。”

“那就是说我可以随便教训你。”万磁王提醒道。

“如果你能追上我先。”

Peter说完就不见人影了。

 

*****************************************

 

留堂专用的的教室是“北书房”。

据说是教授希望大家能有效利用留堂时间、以读书的方式反省错误，所以安排了这间堆满古旧书籍的房间。

Kurt用三根指头捏着他的留堂通知小纸条，沮丧地穿过走廊。

“Kurt！”

迎面走来的金发女人给了他一个和煦的微笑。

来得正好。

“嗨，Raven，”他停在他的导师面前，“你知道‘北书房’是哪一间吗？”

Raven瞄了一眼他手里的小纸条，“你被留堂了？”

她的表情有点惊讶，就像Kurt是这所学校里最不应该被留堂的学生。Kurt感觉不太好。他不想被Raven当成坏孩子。

坏孩子吃鞭子。坏孩子下地狱。

“是、是的。”他如实说。

Raven爆发出一阵大笑，“快，快跟我说说你干了什么！”

……古怪。Raven好像有点高兴似的。

他从头讲述了这场惹怒了万磁王的“科学实验”。Raven听得乐不可支。

“这是我今天听到的最好的消息。”她揉了揉Kurt的头发。

“真的？！”

“我很高兴你交了些朋友。”Raven的目光柔和，就像是真心为Kurt他们的恶作剧而高兴。学校真是难懂。Kurt想。

“我也是。”他低声说。

“走吧，我带你去北书房。”

Raven对这座宅子了如指掌，她领着Kurt穿过那些迷宫似的高大走廊。Raven爽朗的笑声和关切的语气，让他觉得留堂也不是那么糟糕。

“到了。”Raven拍拍他的后背，“留堂愉快。”

他能听到那扇门后传来的摇滚音乐。那是Warren的收录机。而带子是Peter自己灌的那卷。

看来Peter给自己强行留堂了。不难理解，他大概还在躲避万磁王的追杀，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。

这会是一次愉快的留堂。

Kurt这样想着，推开了门。

 

【FIN】


End file.
